


When Ellie Met Peggy

by LaingLeigh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, I can write Captain America straight, Is there anything honorable about Tony Stark, Older Agent Carter, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Steve Rogers introduces Peggy to his new friend.





	When Ellie Met Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie was in "Plums". You don't have to read that to read this. As the tags suggest: I don't know what this is anymore. I'm just playing around with an original female character set in the Marvel'verse. Hope you enjoy either way. 
> 
> I don't have a beta but I did put this through Grammarly if that helped at all.

Steve took care of introductions. “Peggy, this my friend Eleanor Standish,” 

Peggy smiled. “Hello, dear,” 

Ellie stood there and nudged Steve playfully. “It’s freaking Peggy Carter,” 

Steve laughed. It didn’t matter how old she was, she was still considered a hero to many and his friend was no different. “Why don’t you sit down and give an old gal some company,” Peggy suggested. “Steve, why don’t you give us two girls some alone time together,” 

“Yes ma’am,” Steve said. “I’ll be right outside the door.” 

As for Ellie, she did as Peggy told her. “So, your name is Eleanor,” 

“Yes ma’am,” Ellie replied. 

Peggy smirked. “You don’t have to be formal with me,” 

“It’s a habit,” 

“Not that it’s not appreciated,” Peggy reminded her. 

“Steve likes to call me Roosevelt,” Ellie shared. “Or Ross for short,” 

Peggy laughed. “Sounds about right,” She followed with: “How are you, two friends?” 

“That’s the funny thing,” Ellie stated. “I’m not sure. I’m nothing special,” 

“You must be,” Peggy assured her. “Steve sees that in you or you were not here.” 

“Isn’t that one of his defaults?” Ellie joked. “Doesn’t he think that about everyone?” 

“Not everyone,” Peggy corrected. 

“Well, I’m just a waitress,” Ellie shared. “I’m just a server.” 

Ah, there it was Peggy thought to herself. She lived to serve. Eleanor Standish took care of people and made sure of it. “I used to anyway, Steve was a regular.” She explained. “Then aliens happened. Blew up my restaurant,” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Peggy replied. 

“It’s alright,” Ellie said. “Mr. Stark, er Tony is helping to donate to help restore it and make it better. In the meantime, he hired me on as an aid and an extra helping hand for whatever.” She chuckled. “Don’t tell Tony I called him Mr. Stark,” She began to mock him: “That’s my father,” 

It made Peggy laugh. 

“Other than that, there’s not much else.” Ellie wrapped up. “I wish there was… For Steve, he’s such a swell guy...” She paused. “Did I just say ‘swell’?” He did have that effect on people. After all, he was The Man Out of Time.

“He really is, isn’t he?” Peggy asked, knowingly. She caught a familiar twinkle in Ellie’s eyes. The girl was falling fast and she didn’t know it. It was way too easy to fall in love Steve Rogers. Peggy reached out a hand to her. Ellie was careful as she wrapped her fingers around hers. “Don’t you fret about Steve. I think it’s because you remind him of what he used to be...” 

“But I’m not solider or anything marvelous like his friends.” 

“You are in your own way and that is what counts,” Peggy said. “Don’t you forget that. Ever and he won’t either.” Peggy went to smile which turned into a coughing fit. 

Ellie went for the water on her nightstand. “Steve!” 

And he came charging in. Ellie got out of the way so they could exchange places. Ellie saw Peggy’s eyes shadow over when she saw Steve. “… You’re alive…?” asked tearfully. “How long has it been?” She asked. Then she glanced at Ellie. “Oh, Steve who is your friend...” 

Ellie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. This time, she took care of introductions before she excused herself only to wait outside for Steve. She didn’t wait long. “How is she?” Ellie asked. 

“Resting,” He answered with a far off look in his eye. 

“Thanks for taking me to meet her,” Ellie piped up only to bring him back to the present. 

“Any time,” Steve replied. “I’m sorry about that,” He said. “She’s been having good days lately. I thought today...” 

“It’s fine,” she said. “Hey, want to get some ice cream? My treat.” 

“Well, I will never say ‘no’ to ice cream,” Steve answered with a small smile. “I can’t ask for you to pay for it.” 

“You’re not. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be my treat. Now, would it?” 

“Fair enough,” Steve caved. 

“Then c’mon!” Ellie pushed herself off the railing. 

Ellie waited for him to catch up to her. It wasn’t much but it was the least she could do. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it was. She got an example of though. It was enough to pull at her own heartstrings. She remembered studying about both of them in school. It was hard to see Agent Carter old and gray and in bed. It didn’t matter. No matter how long it took, she’d remember her as she was and what she said. It was something she needed to hear because sometimes a girl needed that reminder.


End file.
